Four subcutaneous doses of synthetic human growth hormone will be administered to 6 normal men after suppression of endogenous GH release by oral glucose in order to determine the appropriate subcutaneous dose which produces serum GH concentrations of 20 - 60 ng/ml. This dose will be used in studies of physiologic GH therapy in various patient groups. COMPUTER ONLY.